The New Kid
by PyroLegacy
Summary: Things are a little different for a new foreign kid. He sees life in a whole new perspective at Sunnydale High. AU SLASH dont like Dont read. Mature content so stay away you youngins! AngelSpike or LiamWilliam in the AU world
1. The new kid

William jumped out of his car as fast as he could. He was late for school on the first day. He walked into the school right as the bell rang.

"Oh Fuck! I'm bloody late on the first day!" He ran through the halls to his first class. He looked inside and the first person he saw was a boy in the corner talking to his friends. He had tall spiked hair and wore a silk dress-shirt and leather pants. William gawked at him. He was staring until he felt a hand slam down on his shoulder. He spun around; ready to beat the shit out of the person who touched him when he noticed it was the principle. Snyder glared at him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he said in a gruff, low voice. William looked around to make sure no one was looking when he answered because he hated being new.

"I think this is my class. I'm not sure." He answered quietly. Snyder grabbed William's schedule and looked at it.

"This is the class. Get in fast and don't be late again." He warned in a less harsh voice. William took his schedule and opened the door. All the students looked at him as he walked in. The first kid he looked at was once again, the boy with spiked hair. He blushed a bit and looked at the floor as he shuffled over to a seat right next to the boy.

* * *

The first day of school was always boring. I walked to my first period class and walked into it. My four friends were in the corner with a seat saved. I walked over and got in it.

"Hey Angel. What's going on?" asked an Irish boy.

"Not much Doyle. I almost hit three cars on the way here. I would be dead right now if anything happened to my Mustang." The five of them laughed and continued talking through the bell. All of a sudden the door opened and a bleached haired boy walked through. He wore black jeans and a black muscle tee shirt. He was gorgeous. I looked at him and saw him blush as he walked over and sat in the chair right next to me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my left. Doyle leaned over and whispered so only Angel could hear.

"He's a looker for you Ang. Did you see the way he looked at you when he walked in?" I smacked him in the face and listened to the others snicker at Doyle's face. He shook it off easily and gave me a sarcastic hurt look. I turned back around and slightly glanced up at the new kid. He was facing the other way, talking to a girl that looked interested in him. He listened in and heard something unexpected.

"Sorry luv. I'm not really into girls." He turned around and sunk into his seat and played with the metal bar the held the desk together. I smiled and chuckled. I chuckled a bit too loud and he looked back at us. I had a 'deer caught in headlights' look and couldn't talk. Doyle stood up and walked to the other side of the desks and sat on the floor next to the new kid and me.

"My name is Doyle. You are?" he asked as he held his hand out.

* * *

"My name is Doyle. You are?" I looked at him as he held his hand out. I hesitated for a second but I grabbed his hand.

"Name's William. I go by Spike though." I said as I let go of his hand.

"Well Spike, this is Xander," he pointed to a boy in the corner and Xander waved. I waved back slightly as he continued introducing the rest of the group. "This is Cordelia, and Wesley." They waved to me but all I cared about was finding out the boys name. "And this is Liam. Or Angel. We call him both depending on his mood." He clapped his hand on Angel's back. I saw him blush as he looked up. I smiled slightly as I shook his hand too, never making eye contact.

"All right class. Settle down now. We have a new student all the way from England. Let's give a warm welcome to William." She clapped a bit and I sunk into my chair in an attempt to hide.

That class was so boring but I lived without talking to Angel much. I walked out of the classroom and headed towards my next when I felt a hand on my shoulder, the only difference about this one was that the person it belonged to had no intent to harm me. I turned around and came face to face with Angel.

"Hey, the guys and I… well we… I mean I… do you want to go to a club we usually go to tonight? It's a really… I mean," he stuttered. I sniggered quietly and looked into his eyes.

"Sure, why not. Where do I meet you?"

"What is your last class?" he asked as he took my schedule. I shrugged.

"Health I think. I don't really know what it is."

"Oh cool, you and I…. well we, we have the same classes pretty much. We both have Math next. We don't have third together but that class is easy. Doyle has it." He said as he handed it back to me.

I looked at the classroom and held the door for Liam and a few girls. 'This would be a great school year' I thought as I walked in and took my seat next to Liam, the hottest boy in school.


	2. Detention and Note Passing

Please review! i want to keep this going. and it will turn m later and will get intimate really soon!

I walked out of third period and saw Angel waiting for me. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Let's get to class. We can talk on the way." He said as he started to push me in the direction of our class.

"In a hurry?" I asked as he continued to push me.

"Snyder comes here and gives out detention everyday. We need to…damnit!" he stopped when he heard Snyder call him back.

"You two! Get over here!" he said. Angel and I walked over to him.

"The bell rang. You two should be in class. Detention to both of you. I'll see you tonight at 3:00." He walked away. I looked up at Angel.

"Hope you don't mind a bit of trouble around me. I get it plenty."

"I don't. My dad might though. He always wanted a bright child but instead he got me. It's just him and me and I don't ever want that to change."

"Where's you mum?" asked Angel even though he thought he knew the answer.

"Died giving birth to me. Sad isn't it?" I said as I started walking again.

"Yeah kind of. My dad left my mom and I. We've lived together for about 10 years without him." I looked up at him and smiled.

"So you wont get into trouble for the detention?"

"Nope. She gave up on that in the 5th grade. I stay out of most trouble. Only been arrested twice for drinking. Doyle gets us Scotch and Irish whiskey and stuff like that. It's fun. His dad owns the club that we're going to tonight and we get alcohol easily. Cops never come around there. It's nice." He opened the door to the Health classroom and let me in before him.

"That's cool. I drink a bit and smoke now and then. Not much anymore now that my dad knows about it."

"Ouch. How did he figure that out?"

"I was out with friends and got arrested. The cops said we were drinking and smoking illegally. No charges though. Of course we had been and my dad knew it." I sat in a desk in the corner while Angel sat in the seat next to mine.

"Settle down class. We have a pop quiz to see what you know. It won't count against you but do your best." said the teacher as he passed the papers around as all the students groaned.

"Guess we'll just pass notes huh?" I whispered to him. He snickered. I quietly got out a piece of paper and wrote down a message.

_I'm glad I met you. I didn't think I would make a friend so soon._

I handed it over to him. He read it and started writing down a message. He handed it back to me and I opened it.

_You'll fit in nicely here. Just don't admit to anyone that you're gay. You'll get made fun of. I know from experience._

I read it slowly when I realized that he admitted to me that he was gay. I looked up at him and he was working hard on the quiz. I could tell he was blushing though. I put the note away quickly and finished the quiz.

After the quiz we could talk while he graded them. I turned to Angel and he turned to me.

"Where do I meet you tonight? I am definitely coming to the club." I said confidently. He smiled and got out a piece of paper and wrote directions on it.

"Come over to this address and we'll go together. It's not that far to drive from my house. About a mile or two."

"Okay I'll be there around 7:00." I said right as the bell rang. I got up and went to detention with Angel. After that I walked out in a hurry and walked out to my car. I watched as Angel met up with Wesley and Doyle and got into a mustang. I was surprised that he drove one of those. They were so expensive to take care of. I climbed into my car and drove to my house. My dad was just getting home at the same time and I pulled up next to him. He got out of his car just as I got out of mine.

"I heard you were late to school. You got up pretty late this morning." He said as he took out his books and started to walk up to the house right in front of me. I laughed.

"Yeah I did. The principle is mean though. I didn't even get the 'you're new you have an excuse' deal. I already bloody hate that guy."

"Why? He hasn't done anything to you." He looked back at me as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Well, we kinda got detention today. That's why I'm home so late."

"You got a detention on the first day? You promised that you wouldn't get into trouble for at least a week." He said and he glared at me.

"The kid I was with is a trouble maker at times. That's why we got it."

"A kid? You have a friend already? What's their name?" he asked as he set his books down and stretched.

"His name is Liam but he goes by Angel. He invited me to a club tonight at 7:00 so I need to get my homework done now so I can go."

"Is he?" he asked and made hand gestures. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Does he like you?"

"Well every time I get near him he stutters and blushes. I also got a note that told me not to tell anyone that I was gay. He said you get made fun of and he knew from experience. Then he invited me to the club with him and a few other friends of mine. They're all pretty cool so far. I think I'll go if that's alright with you." I said quickly. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure no problem but don't come home drunk if you have anything at all. You know my policy about school nights." He warned and I quickly shook my head.

"I know them by heart. I promise I wont get drunk or anything else. I think I'll have fun. We will go get food out I think. They mentioned something about that earlier. I'm going to do my homework then head over to Liam's house." I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Alright. Have fun and get home at a reasonable time." He said quickly and went into his room.

I ran into my room and got out my homework. I wanted to get it all done so I could go. The math and science was easy so that took about 10 minutes each. I was done in an hour so I had two hours to get ready to go. I jumped into the shower and rinsed all the gel out of my hair. I leaned against the back wall while the water splashed down on me that left a warm feeling all over.

I couldn't believe I already had a guy that liked me and that I liked right back. I couldn't wait to meet him. I quickly jumped out of the shower, dried off, and started looking at what I should wear. It took about an hour and a half until I decided on a brand new black muscle shirt and leather pants. I added a red silk shirt (unbuttoned) and my leather trench coat to complete the ensemble. I looked at myself once more until I was sure I looked fine and I headed towards Liam's house.


	3. Clubbing

I walked up to Liam's house slowly, afraid about what I should do or act. I got up to his house and rang the doorbell. His mother answered the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked in the nicest voice.

"Yea I'm here for Liam. We are going to a club or somethin'." I said without making any eye contact. She smiled when I looked up.

"Sure come on in. Liam is upstairs getting ready." She motioned for me to come in and sit on the couch. I sat down and waited for Liam to come down. When he did, I turned around and looked at him. He was wearing a red silk shirt with black clad pants and black loafers. I gasped silently.

"Hey Will. You ready to go?"

"Yeah I am." I walked over to the door and walked out to his car with him. He jumped into the driver's side of the mustang and waited for me to get in. Once I got in, he quickly pulled out of the driveway.

"Hope you don't mind getting a few drinks. We got all types waiting for us." He smiled and looked over at me. I was staring at the floor when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and saw a worried look on his face.

"You okay Will? You haven't said a word this whole time."

"It nothing much. I was just…. I was just thinking. I have never been able to keep a good relationship before. I have been kinda… afraid to get into a relationship with anyone."

"Don't worry. I know what that is like too. I haven't been able to keep one either. There aren't many guys into guys around here. You are the first guy that I feel comfortable to like in a long time."

"I…. I think I love you. I don't know but every time I am around you I get this feeling in my heart." I looked up at him as he pulled the car into a parking spot and put it in park. He turned to me and leaned closer.

"Well, I think I love you too. I haven't felt this way in years and now that I do, I know it is a true feeling." He leaned in and I felt his lips close in on mine. I melted into him as he parted his lips and let his tongue slide into my mouth. I let him in and I heard him moan. He let go soon after and smiled.

"Wow! That was amazing! I haven't kissed like that in years." He smiled and he continued to pant. I was panting silently. He looked over at me when we both had caught our breath and hopped out of the car. I followed him as he headed inside.

Once inside, I saw many students from our school dancing on the dance floor and the group I met earlier in the corner. I heard Doyle yell at us.

"Hey you two! Over here! We got drinks!" he yelled over the old nineties song. We walked over to them and sat down. Liam leaned over and took the bottle of Scotch. He also picked up two shot glasses. He poured a bit into both glasses and gave it to me. I quickly drank it. I felt it burning my throat; a feeling that I have always loved since my first drink. I looked over at Liam as he drank his too. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't like it much, but he kept drinking anyways. He filled my glass again and I drank that one too.

Doyle watched me drinking the Scotch and snorted.

"You can hold your liquor can't you?" He said as I drank a third.

"Been doin' it for years. Comes as a trait to me. My dad drinks too." The boys of the group gasped.

"He lets you drink and doesn't care about it?" asked Xander. I shook my head.

"Oh he cares. I can't come home drunk tonight or I'm grounded so stop giving me this stuff." I said as I picked up my glass and pushed it closer to Liam. He smiled and got up. He took my hand and pulled me up.

"Let's dance Will. This is a great slow song." I blushed when I heard the guys starting to woot and holler. He pulled me onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him; close enough to feel his breath start to speed up. He started to move to the music; pulling me along with him. I followed his movements. He leaned in and kissed me again. This time it was more savage and raw. Both of our tongues dueled for complete control until, finally, he won. He let go and rested his forehead on mine.

"You are so beautiful Will."

"So are you… Angel." I said slowly. He smiled and softly kissed me again.

From the side of the dance floor, the boys were shocked when they saw us kiss. Doyle silently toasted to us and drank the liquid in his glass.

I slowly let go of him in shock to what he whispered in my ear when the song ended and we both walked hand in hand back to the table briefly.

"Hey we're leaving. We'll see you guys later." said Liam in a low, seductive voice that made me harden slightly. I had a feeling I knew what was coming later and that made me harder than I had ever been in my life.

Liam guided me out to his car and drove away quickly from the club.

* * *

Will followed me easily on the dance floor. When the song ended I whispered a low, heated request to him. We walked off the dance floor with me leading him because he was in a state of shock from my request. We walked over to the guys and said goodbye. I told them that we were going to leave and see them later. We walked out to my car and, after we both got in our seats, drove off. 


	4. A Night to Themselves

Sorry it took me soo long to update. I had TAKS and tests all this week and to top it off I started driving school! Plus if this is not a good m/m part to a story let me know I can't really write M rated material Reviews are always good!

* * *

William slowly got out the car after me and walked up to his door. He opened it and when I walked in, he led me up to his room. I looked around his room and smiled. It was exactly how I pictured it. I looked at him with a smile plastered on my face. 

"It's exactly how I pictured it would look like." I said meekly. He looked at me and smiled. I walked closer to him and pulled him against me. He let out a short gasp before he leaned up a bit and let his lips connect with mine. He let his tongue slip into my mouth and let it slide all over. I moaned as we continued to duel for control until he finally let go and I won. I quickly let go, only for enough time to get his shirt off. I quickly went back to his mouth as he tried to pull my shirt off. I ran my hand down his chest and grabbed the now fast growing bulge in his pants. Will leaned into the touch and moaned. I smiled slightly.

He let go and looked at me. I looked straight into his blue eyes and waited for what he wanted to say. Instead of saying something he walked closer and unbuttoned the button on my jeans and unzipped them. They fell to the floor and he ran his hands down me. I gasped as he grabbed me through the boxers. He smiled vaguely and continued to rub and touch me. He kept touching until he suddenly stopped.

I didn't understand why he stopped. He sat down on the bed and let his head hang.

"What's wrong Will?" I asked as I sat down next to him and put my arm around him.

"It's nothing. I was…. I was wondering if you would… you know. I want you to be my first." He said slowly without looking up. I was shocked at first.

"Wow! That was unexpected.' I pulled his head up and looked straight into his icy blue eyes. 'I would be honored to Will." I kissed him slowly before getting up and pushing him over, laying him down on the bed. I took his shoes off first and then unzipped his pants. He easily slipped out of them. I rubbed my hand on him before I slipped his boxers off. I stared at his 7-½ inch and laughed. I realized that I was a bit bigger than he was. I pushed that thought out of my mind for the time. I bent my head down and licked the top of his head. He moaned and pushed back. I took the tip of his head into my mouth and gently sucked on it. He kept moaning and pushing until he pushed it into my throat. I started humming and slowly moving up and down. I did this for a few minutes until I let go. He whimpered at the coldness that surrounded him. He opened his eyes and looked up at my. I motioned for him to flip over and he did. I parted his cheeks and slowly started rimming him. He moaned and pushed back.

"Oh gods…don't stop…. please don't stop." He babbled over and aver. I took one finger, wet it, and stuck it at the quivering hole. I pushed in a bit until he tensed up. I waited for him to relax and started to finger fuck him. He was moaning and groaning when I stuck in another finer, then another and started to scissor him.

Finally I pulled out and walked over to my pants and pulled out a tube of lotion. I heard him whimper when I walked back over and he saw what was in my hand. I poured a bit in my hand and spread in around his hole and on me. I pushed the head of me to his hole and slowly pushed in. He arched his back and yelled out.

"Damn! That hurts. Stop!" he said as a tear started coming down his face. I stopped instantly and shushed him.

"Hold on. I want to get the head in first. Can you wait a second? I promise ill stop after that."

"Ok just hurry up." He said as another tear came down. I felt horrible at that point but I slowly pushed in until the head popped in. He tensed up hard enough to get a Charlie horse but then relaxed and I waited for him to get fully comfortable. When he finally relaxed totally he turned onto his back and looked straight at me.

"Go very slowly. I don't want you to stop unless I say so." He grabbed a corner of the sheet that was under him and held on.

I nodded and gradually in further. He groaned and twitched but he never once said to stop so I kept going little by little, taking a small break for him to get used to the feeling here and there. Four minutes later and I was totally sheathed in him. I waited for him to give me a sign.

"Go ahead Liam but remember to go slow at first. I'll tell you if I want to go faster." I started to pull out and push in at an enormously slow rate. I gradually picked up pace until I was in and out in three seconds instead of ten. Finally, Will whispered for me to go faster. I picked up the pace and was slamming in and out of him at a jarring pace. He was moaning and squeezing which wasn't helping me out. I decided that I wanted him to come first so I took one long hard stroke against his prostate and he came almost instantly. With him coming, he was squeezing me harder and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I came in him, still thrusting in and out until I softened.

I pulled out and lay down next to him. I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arm around his neck, resting it on his arm. He wrapped his arm around my chest and closed his eyes. Soon after he was sound asleep. Just as I was getting ready to fall asleep I heard the doorbell sound throughout the house. I growled to my self and got up slowly as to not wake up Will. I grabbed a pair of silk night pants and threw them on before heading down to the door.


	5. Sleep is Nice and so are Showers!

Sorry it took so long. End of the year and projects are due. Hope you like the story. Please R&R. i love reviews! thank you nookyfiction for the reviews i love all your stories!

* * *

Doyle rang the door bell and waited for about three minutes before the door opened, revealing a half naked teenager in the doorway.

"What do you need Doyle? We're sleeping." I asked while trying to hold in my yawn.

"I just wanted to tell you that I need a ride tomorrow so I was wondering if I could get one."

"Yeah. Just crash here I doubt Mr. Giles will mind. Come on in." I let him and he went over to the couch while I went into the master bedroom to get some blankets and a pillow. I threw them at him when I came back out and waved tiredly.

"I'm up with Will so if you need something that's where I am."

"No problem Angel. I won't need anything." he watched me walk up the stairs before lying down and falling asleep.

I walked into Will's room and quietly climbed into the bed and wrapped myself up in him. I fell asleep minutes later.

Giles walked into the house and looked around. His eyes fell on a lump on the couch. He walked over and turned a light on. Doyle woke up instantly and looked up at Giles.

"I didn't know anyone was coming over tonight. Where is William?" he asked looking around.

"Upstairs with Liam. They slept in his room. I only just got here so I'm not sure if they are still there or not."

"Thank you umm….. What's your name again?"

"Oh Doyle sir. I don't know if we've met."

"Oh okay. I am Rupert Giles. Call me Giles if you want and you're welcome over here at anytime so go ahead and go back to sleep." He walked upstairs to our room while Doyle lay back down. He opened the door and saw us in the bed. He opened it further and saw that I was awake and petting Will's head lightly which kept him asleep. I looked up at the sound of the door and noticed that Giles was standing there. I was about to speak when he held his hand up to his mouth to silence me. He just smiled and walked out. I watched in disbelief as he closed the door, thinking that I would get into trouble and yet I didn't.

Doyle walked in at 6:10 and leaned over to wake us up.

"If ya'll want a shower before we go to school then get up now." he said loud enough to wake me up. Both Will and I looked up at Doyle and nodded him out. I yawned, stretched and got up.

"Well, lets go get a shower." I started to walk out of the room but Will's next comment stopped me.

"You mean together?"

"Will, we just had sex. There isn't much that I haven't seen."

"Okay. I guess its alright." he climbed out of the bed after me and we headed to the bathroom. We threw off the pants that we had put on and turned on the water. Once it was warm, I climbed in and waited for Will. When he got in, I started to soap him down. He leaned into the touch as I washed off his body. I let him rest his head on my shoulder. I continued to wash him off until all the soap was gone. As I was getting ready to soap myself, he gently grabbed the rag and started to rub all over. I leaned against the wall as he continued to do this and sighed.

"Is this right?" he asked as he made a circular motion. I sighed again.

"It's fine. God it feels great. Whoa!" I said as I felt him grab me. He quickly let go and hung his head.

"Sorry, I won't do that anymore." I smiled.

"No its okay. I wasn't expecting that. That's all." Will looked back up and smiled. He grabbed me again and started to move faster. Right as I was ready to blow, Giles walked in.

"Hurry up boys! School starts in ten minutes." He left and I groaned. Will smirked and shut off the water and got out.

"Wait! You're telling me that I have to walk around all day with a raging boner! You're kidding me!" I said as I too got out of the shower. He quickly dried off and handed me the towel.

"Yeah I want you to be ready when we get home. Better not get into trouble or you'll have to wait longer." he warned. I watched him in disbelief as he pulled on a pair of pants and walked out of the bathroom and back to his room. I quickly dried off. Right when I reached for my pants, Doyle walked in.

"Doyle!" I said as I grabbed the towel to cover me up. He smirked.

"Nothing to hide Angel. Remember my party a few months ago?"

I remembered it vividly. Doyle and I had a party with some friends and played some weird game. It ended up with us shagging all night. We talked it over and decided to not let it happen again.

I shrugged and dropped the towel to put my pants on. He didn't stare or anything so I felt comfortable. When I had my pants on, I looked at him with a smile.

"He's making me walk around hard all day.

"You see that is something I would never do. I couldn't stand being at school hard. Believe me, I've done it."  
"Nice Doyle. Very nice." I laughed at his face. Just then, Will walked back in and threw me a shirt of his to wear that day since all of my clothes were at my house. I put it on and we ran downstairs. Giles was at the door holding it open as Will and Doyle ran out. Giles looked confused as I hobbled out of the house in pain. When he finally realized what I was hobbling for we were already in the car and leaving.

At school, we ran in three minutes after the bell rang. We had to be weary of Snyder walking around. When we walked into the hallway that our class room was in, we ran straight to it and ran inside. We slowly walked to our seats. The teacher looked up at me and glared.

"Sorry Coach. Car troubles." I said innocently. He smiled and went right back to teaching. I sat down and smiled at Will before getting out a piece of paper and copying notes that the teacher was writing.


	6. No Longer Hard

I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to update. i was kinda busy with the other story. Please tell me what you think and visit my website that has my Two Fathers, One Daughter and One Lover on it. tell me what you think of my site bu email or review here. It is not by any means finished but i am working on it.

* * *

William, Doyle, and Xander were waiting outside by the buses for me. I walked out and saw Will with a smile plastered to his face. I smiled shyly as Doyle and Xander started laughing. I walked over to Will and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hello William. Did you have a good day?" I asked considerately. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Of course I did. How have you been?" He asked with a slight smile. I groaned.

"I really need to get home. You have to drive."

"In that much pain huh?" he laughed again.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled as I limped out to my car and got in. Will rolled his eyes and followed. He got in the drivers seat and we drove back to his house with him making fun of me the whole time.

Finally we got to his house and neither of us hesitated at the car; running the whole way up to his room. When the door was closed, we didn't waste a second in taking off our clothes.

"I can't believe you didn't even bloody wank off in the bathroom. I would've."

"Well unlike you, I do what my lover tells me to do." he blushed at being called my lover.

"Hey Liam? Have you ever had sex before?"

"I've only topped someone. I've never been on bottom before if that's what you mean."

"Are you willing to?" he asked, fumbling his fingers as he talked.

"I guess. I like to have equal partnership I think. But not today. This weekend maybe." he smiled.

"Really! I can't wait." he jumped a bit in his excitement. I laughed and pulled him into a kiss. He let go quickly and dove down to take me into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over my head and started to gently suck on it. I watched as I disappeared down his throat and moaned. I wanted to come right there and when he pulled me out and pushed me back in his throat I screamed. I shot everything I had in me into his throat. He swallowed every single drop and sat back up. I was panting and when I looked up I saw a smile on his face.

"Guessing I sis that right huh?"

"Hell ya! That was the second best orgasm I've ever had!"

"What was the first?" he asked quietly.

"Coming in you."

"Really? I can't wait until I get to do that!"

"All in good time Will." I got up and grabbed my pants.

"I have to get home. My mom will be worried about me." I told him as I pulled on my pants, shoes, and shirt. He pouted for a minute before I glared at him.

"Knock it off. I can't stand puppy dog faces. I give into them too easily. Now I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I walked over, gave him a kiss and walked out.

* * *

Please review! i will update as soon as i can. 


	7. An IM

Ok so this is short, but its a lead up to the next chapter which i hope will be really long. Who knows...

**_insert- _**William text  
**insert-** Liam text

* * *

Angel's POV

I ran up to my house with a joyful step. I just got back from Will's and what a day it was! Of course that was short lived when I walked inside my house.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick Liam. You have been gone for more than a day with no call!"

"Sorry Mum. I was with William. I spent the night at his house after going to the club."

"Still, a call would've been nice… So who is this William?"

"He's….. Well I guess he's my boyfriend."

"Oh. Is he cute?"

"Oh yeah. He just moved here from England too. He's really nice."

"England huh? You always did like the foreign ones."

"Yeah but this one's different. He's not a foreign sex toy. He's really sweet and he's smart and shy. Everything about him seems right. I don't even see a flaw yet."

"What does he look like?"

"He has bright blue eyes and bleach blond hair. He has perfectly high cheekbones and slightly pale skin. He is really toned and fit. God he's tall. He's not as tall as me, but he does get pretty close."

"Sounds dreamy. Try and keep this one."

"There's no doubt of that. I won't let this one go. He's absolutely perfect."

"That's wonderful. No go do your homework. I don't want to see even one zero on your report card."

"Sure thing Mum." I merrily skipped up to my room with my backpack and immediately go to work. I pulled out my computer and started typing out an English report. Almost instantly an IM showed up. It was from a 'Bristishdreamer'. I smiled and knew who this was immediately.

_**How are u doing Angel?**_

**Not to bad Will. My mom was mad that I never check in last night lol**

_**Did you get in trouble?**_

**No I never do. She did ask about u though. I told her u were the cutest foreign kid I ever met.**

_**Awww u flatter me. I cant wait for this weekend.**_

**Me neither. I hope it isn't as bad as I always pictured it.**

_**Oh its not after the initial thrust. U get past that quickly though.**_

**Ok that helps. Im not sure…**

_**Please don't flake out on me.**_

**Don't worry about that. I would never do that to u. Ill talk to Doyle tomorrow about it and see what he thinks.**

_**Why talk to him?**_

**He and I go way back. He knows more about this than I do actually. Right now I have to do that report for English. Ttyl**

_**Bye luv**_

_**See you tomorrow. Luv u**_

I signed off and finished the essay before bed. I quickly lay down and thought about the upcoming talk I had to have with Doyle. I knew he wouldn't be too happy about the talk but, desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

Please review... no flames if it can be helped. 


	8. Uncomfortable Talk and Misfortune

Ok so i havent updated this story in a long time. I lost the spiral and just recently found it at a friend's house. From here on out, the rating will be posted in the actual chapter because some will be very very M and some will be K or a little higher. If it has an inappropriate rating for your age, I am giving you fair warning and you take it upon yourself to read it.

This chapter is rated T. I own no one except the characteristics they make. The actual characters belong to Josh Whedon and David Greenwalt. No suing cause you've done it too!

* * *

Giles walked upstairs and saw Will without a shirt on, cleaning his room. 

"How was school son?" Will jumped when he heard him.

"It was fine I guess."

"And why did you two come home so fast?" he asked with a trace of suspicion. Will shrugged innocently.

"Had to do something. He couldn't stay though. He had to go home and do some chores.

"Will… we need to talk. Have a seat please." He gestured to the bed. Will cautiously sat down and watched as his father sat down next to him.

"Now I know you're attracted to men, but remember our talk about women? The same applies."

"We're not going to talk about having sex with a man are we?" he asked uncomfortably. Giles nodded and Will cringed.

"We have to. I want my only son to know what is possible and the consequences of your actions."

"Okay. What do I need to know?"

"Well, not being homosexual myself, I had to go to my friend for help. I know you two had sex last night." He said as he looked at Will pointedly. Will smiled innocently.

"Really?"

"Not that hard to figure out. Just tell me one thing… did you use protection?" I looked up at him in horror.

"I completely forgot about that! What do I do?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Many things could happen. Do you know if Liam has any diseases?"

"No. Do you want me to go ask him?"

"That would be for the best. If he doesn't then we're safe and you won't have to worry. You can head over after dinner." He smiled and got up. Will laid down and groaned into his pillow.

'I can't believe my dad just talked about having sex with men with me. That was utterly horrible.' He snorted. He decided eating was the best thing to do right now, so he headed down stairs and ate some of the food his father had cooked earlier. As soon as he finished, he grabbed his coat and headed outside.

All throughout school, Liam was worried. Will wasn't at school and he didn't say anything about not coming to him. He went home early and went straight to Will's house. When he got there, he saw Giles sitting outside.

"Liam? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about Will. Did he stay home today?" Giles frowned at him.

"No he did not. He left for your house last night and when he didn't come back, I figured he had stayed at your house. Did he not show up?"

"No he didn't. I talked to him around 7 and that's the last I heard from him." Liam started to feel nervous. Giles stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, let's not panic. He must be around here somewhere. You go look around any place you think he would stop at and I'll head around in my car. Call if you see anything out of the ordinary."

"Alright I will." He nodded and ran off down the street.

Liam searched the city for over four hours, but still there was no sign of William. He was becoming more worried as the sun started to set. He headed towards the Bronze and started searching there because it was the only place he had not searched as of then. He walked through many alleys surrounding the Bronze until he came to the alley that backed up against the club. He looked closely around the walls until something caught his eye. He walked closer for a closer look and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. The thing that caught his eye was a patch of bleach blonde hair. He ran over to it and saw Will huddled in a corner, unconscious. He turned him over and saw that the back of his pants were covered in blood. Liam jumped back in horror and gasped. After staring for a good minute, dumbfounded, he quickly pulled out his cell and dialed 911. He could barely speak a single word without stuttering but he managed to get out the address at which he was standing at.

No more than five minutes passed before Liam heard sirens in the distance. He ran out of the alley and flagged the ambulance down. Three paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and followed him into the alley.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I found him like this in the corner."

"Did you touch him?"

"I shifted his face to see who it was but that was it. I didn't move him at all."

"Thank god someone has common sense. Now, do you know him?" asked a paramedic who was standing off to the side while the other two worked on getting Will situated.

"Yes I do. I'm…dating him." The man looked at him in sympathy.

"What's his name?"

"William Giles. He just moved here from England."

"We'll take care of him from here on. Would you like to ride with us to the hospital?" he asked kindly. Liam nodded and the paramedic helped him into the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was extremely bumpy as he sat and watched them work on Will. They had given up on working around the pants and had cut them off. He looked at Will and saw how bad of shape he was in. When the ambulance came to a halt, they jumped out and pulled the stretcher out. Liam got out when they were clear and followed a nurse inside to the waiting room. He couldn't sit though so he paced back and forth for ten minutes before Giles, Xander, Doyle, and his mother showed up. She walked up to him and hugged him as Giles walked over and stood still next to us.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. Nobody's talking to me." It wasn't until two hours later before the doctor walked over to them. Giles and Liam met him half way.

"How is he?"

"He's in bad shape but he'll live. You can see him now if you'd like." He walked off and Liam looked at Giles. He expected Giles to want to go in but he nodded at him.

"Go on Liam. He needs you right now." Liam nodded and followed a nurse to his room and when he got to the door and she left, he slowly walked in. Will was lying in a bed near a window. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Liam?" he asked hoarsely. Liam walked closer and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey Will. How are you feeling?"

"I'm hurting a bit but other than that I'm fine. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he shook his head and Liam sighed.

"Well, I found you in an alley behind the Bronze. I don't understand…what happened to you? Where did you intend on going last night?" Will thought really hard for a moment before he suddenly remembered what his intent was.

"I was going to your house, but I got lost. I found the Bronze and knew I could find someone I knew that could help me… I was talking to a guy who was slowly leading me out to an alley with him…then he-" he felt tears begin to fall and tried to cover them up. Liam noticed though and got up on the bed, pulling Will close to him and letting him bury his face in his chest.

Giles and Liam's mother were standing outside the door looking in at Liam and Will.

"They really love each other don't they?" she commented. Giles smiled.

"Yes I believe they do."

* * *

Alright so that was it...not long but I'm working on it. there is much more i just have to take the time to write it out! Please review! 


	9. Detectives

Ok i know i havent updated in awhile but i got a complaint about not updating lol. Here you go! I don't own Liam or Will and i added in Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson from Law and Order SVU because i needed SVU detectives and it was easier to use them! i dont own them either tho i wish i did... WARNING!!!!!!!! graphic mentions of rape. Not the worst chapter for mature material, but if you will have a relapse or something, please skip this chapter, it is not THAT important. You'll understand the story if you read it or not. you have been warned

* * *

Will fell asleep soon after I pulled him close to me. I held onto him up until I fell asleep listening to his breathing. It wasn't until a soft noise in the corner of the room woke me up. I looked into the corner and saw Giles sitting in a chair reading. He looked up at me when he heard me move and smiled.

"Hello Liam. Sleep well?"

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked as I yawned. He smiled and looked at his watch.

"Oh it's been quite a few hours. About twelve I should say. Will has not woken yet either." I looked at Will and smiled as his eyes fluttered open and yawned.

"Hey Dad, Liam." He said with a contented sigh as I pulled him close.

"I'm glad you choose now to wake up. Some detectives would like to talk to you about the incident."

"Do I have to? I don't feel comfortable talking about it." He said with a whine. I smiled sadly and stroked his hair lovingly; a gesture I picked up the night before.

"I'm afraid so Will. I'll go retrieve the detectives from the waiting room." He walked out of the room and came back in five minutes later with a male and female detective. They walked in and sat down in two chairs near the bed.

"How are you feeling William?" asked the female detective. Will just shrugged his shoulder and laid his head on my chest.

"What are your names?" he asked hesitantly. The male detective smiled.

"My name is Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Olivia Benson." Will nodded.

"This is my boyfriend, Liam. You can call me Will. He won't have to leave will he?" asked Will with a slight panic in his voice.

"No he may stay. Anything to make you more comfortable." said Olivia with a sympathetic smile.

The male detective grabbed a pocket notebook from his jacket and took out a pen.

"Can you tell us what happened Will?" he asked as he started writing on the notebook.

"I was going to Liam's house to surprise him and I got lost. I just moved here so the roads and streets were a bit confusing. Well, I saw a boy that looked familiar to me and walked up to him. I didn't know who he was but I had seen him around school."

"So he's around your age?" asked Detective Stabler. Will nodded and continued.

"I asked him where I was and he asked if I was lost. I said yes and he smiled really creepily. Before I knew it, he had pulled me into an alley. I tried to fight him off I really did…" he stopped and looked at me for support. I urged him to continue no matter how painful it became for him.

"He…He didn't stop. I begged him but he…nothing stopped him." He felt the tears fall down his face as he began to panic from the memories that had surfaced again.

"It's okay Will. Calm down, take it slow." I said as he grabbed my shirt in desperation and fear.

"I…I can't do it." He said with tears running down his face. I looked up at the detectives in sadness. Stabler smiled sympathetically and stood up. He walked over to the bed and put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"It's alright William. Take as much time as you need." Will looked up at him and slowly nodded as he took a deep breath.

"He took a bottle and shoved it up inside me. I tried to get away but he kept holding onto my hair. It felt like he was ripping my hair out."

"Did he ever rape you with his penis?" Stabler asked, grimacing as Will flinched violently and nodded. Stabler wrote that down and sat back down.

"It seemed like hours before he finally stopped. I couldn't stand. I tried to, but then I looked at the ground and saw blood. I panicked. Moving too quickly made me bleed more and I must of passed out from blood loss." He finished as he buried his head into my chest in shame.

"Was he wearing anything you recognize or remember?" asked Benson. Will looked up with a thoughtful face.

"Yeah he had a school letter jacket on. It said Captain on the back… the number 35. He had pale skin, brown hair and dark eyes."

"Tyler Roberts?" I asked him. All three members in the room looked at me.

"Do you know this Roberts?"

"Yeah he's the captain of the senior football team. I have him in my third period. The description matches him perfectly."

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Stabler. I nodded and took the note book Stabler handed me. I quickly wrote a house number on it that was down the road from me.

"He knows Will is gay. He calls him a queer and a fag behind his back in class. Once I heard him say he wanted to give "the fag" as he put it, what he deserved. I knew he was talking about Will because they were making fun of him right before he said that."

"Thank you very much for your cooperation, both of you. I hope you get better soon William. We'll be back to check on you later."

The two detectives walked out of the hospital room and left Will and me to ourselves; our parents out in the hall. I sat by him again and pulled him close as the tears cascaded down his face.

"It'll be okay Will. Everything's fine now. I won't leave you." I soothed in his ear. He slowly calmed down and was passed out from exhaustion not more than ten minutes later.

* * *

There you go. not long but i wrote in at 4 in the morning so there ya go. Please no flames about the rape discussion because you were warned. i will laugh at your flame if you leave one...they can be humorous sometimes... anys, Review! 


End file.
